Bikini Bottom Middle School (Bikini Bottom Junior High)
Bikini Bottom Middle School is a public middle school located in Bikini Bottom that serves Grades 6-8 for kids and teenagers at ages 12-14. Spongebob and friends attend the school in a TV Series. The school was first opened in 1936 and was renovated in 2001. 3 new teachers are joining the staff in September 2015. Staff *Barry Finston - PRINCIPAL (2008 - present) 8 years age : 52 *David Sullivan - VICE PRINCIPAL (2013 - present) 3 years age : 37 *Alice Harrigan - HEAD SECRETARY (2005 - present) 11 years age : 49 *Chantal Lewis - ASSISTANT SECRETARY (2011 - present) 5 years age : 29 *Lunch Lady Karissa - HEAD LUNCH LADY (2013 - present) 3 years age : 53 *Matthew Colby - TBL (Academic Support) (2015 - present) 1 month age : 46 *Laura Donaldson - TBL (Academic Support) (2013 - present) 3 years age : 28 *Cheryl Dudley - Nurse (2013 - present) 3 years age : 56 Grade 6 Teachers * Megan Meagher - ENGLISH (2014 - present) 2 years age : 46 *Kathlina Benson - MATH (2013 - present) 3 years age : 52 *Nancy Avery - SCIENCE (2002 - present) 14 years age : 45 *Stephen Ryan - READING (2002 - present) 14 years age : 59 Grade 7 Teachers *Selina Garett - ENGLISH (2013 - present) 3 years age : 28 *Kate Lombardo - MATH (2014 - present) 2 years age : 25 *Joanne Frasier - SCIENCE (2014 - present) 2 years age : 39 *Lila Kelliher - WRITING (2014 - present) 2 years age : 42 Grade 8 Teachers *Heather Iris - ENGLISH (2004 - present) 12 years age : 60 *Jean Mary - ALGEBRA (2008 - present) 8 years age : 53 *Stephen Littell - SCIENCE (2015 - present) 1 month age : 37 *Laurie MacAlmack - READING STRATEGIES (2014 - present) 2 years age : 30 *Susan Wesley - 7th and 8th grade SPANISH (2014 - present) 2 years age : 37 Unified Teachers *Daniel Rosenfield - GYM (2014-present) 2 years age : 50 *Brianna Cleese - ART (2014-present) 2 years age : 26 * Rosemary Tyson - HEALTH (1983 - present) 33 years age : 70 * Dave Burton - TECHNOLOGY/ENGINEERING (2013 - present) 3 years age : 64 * Ian Barker - MUSIC TEACHER (2014 - present) 2 years age : 40 Other Schools * - Kindergarden - 5th Grade * - Only Preschool * - 9th Grade - 12th Grade * - 13th Grade - 16th Grade Former Staff *Mr.St.Isaac FORMER GENERAL MUSIC/BAND/CHORUS TEACHER (2011 - 2014) 3 years - Fired *Ms.Bertram - FORMER EIGHTH GRADE ENGLISH TEACHER (1999-2013) 14 years - Fired *Lunch Lady Hanson - FORMER HEAD LUNCH LADY (2002 - 2013) 11 years - Quit *Mr.Murphy - FORMER SEVENTH GRADE WRITING TEACHER THAT REPLACED MR.DOUG 2 months(2013-2013) - Fired *Mr.Lawrence - FORMER ASSISTANT ACADEMIC SUPPORT TEACHER (1988 - 2013) 24 years - Retired *Ms.Dylan - FORMER SIXTH GRADE ENGLISH TEACHER (1993 - 2014) 21 years - Retired on last day of the 13-14 school year. *Ms.Frederick's - FORMER SEVENTH GRADE MATH TEACHER (1998 - 2014) 16 years - Retired on the last day of the 13-14 school year. *Ms.O'Connor's - FORMER EIGHTH GRADE SCIENCE TEACHER (2006 - 2014) 8 years - Resigned *Mr.Douglas - FORMER HONORED TEACHER (1997 - 2014) 17 years - Resigned and Retired. *Mrs.Greene - FORMER ART TEACHER (2006 - 2014) 8 years - Retired on the last day of the 13-14 school year. *Mr.Delaney - FORMER EIGHTH GRADE LONG TERM SUBSTITUTE SCIENCE TEACHER (2014-2015) 10 months - moved on to another school *Ms.MacDonald - FORMER LEAD ACADEMIC SUPPORT TEACHER (2010-2015) 5 years - demoted to teach first grade at Poseidon Elementary School. Category:Locations Category:2013